a maximum ride story
by randommonium135
Summary: what if fang had a twin sister? and what if she joined the flock?  very bad at summaries but please read, i've changed the rating to T just to be safe *complete*
1. Chapter 1 introducing subject 7

___**~ A Maximum Ride Story ~**_

*** ****this is my first fanfic. so please dont be mean. this is about maximum ride, what if Fang had a twin sister that the flock never knew about? Please read and tell me what you think.**** ***

**Chapter 1 ~ introducing Subject 7**

** I sit in my cage, thinking. Thinking about how much pain im in. my whole entire body hurts. plus im cramped in this little cage. then the door opens and some light gets in. i sheild my eyes because it so bright. two people walk in, a man and a woman. they're the white coats. the scientists that do all the painful experiments to me. they shut the door and i put down my right arm, my left arm is too numb to move. they walk over to me and look in the cage.**

** " Aw, lets see here, subject 7 is to be tested in... speed today, right?" the man says.**

** " yes, it is." the woman says.**

**i'm not an it, i think to myself, im a she. they unlock the cage and open the door.**

** " well come on, we ain't carryin' ya." the man says.**

**i stand up, well as far as i can, and walk out of the little cage door. but i nearly fall over because i'm too weak. but the woman just pushes me to keep moving. we get out to the training area and once again i'm blinded by the light. but i keep moving. **

** "ok, go right over there and get ready." the man says, pointing to a spot.**

**i walk over and unfurl my wings, but i not a bird. is that what you though? no, i'm a human, well 50 percent human any way. that other 50 percent of me, well it's bird dna. so i guess you can call me a bird.**

**i am in a place called "the school". it's a place where they experiment on kids and see what happens. they like to combine dna's the most. the "white coats" are what everyone calls the scientists that do everything to the kids. **

**i look at my wings, i've never actually flown, but i wish i could. that's my dream, to fly away and be free. my wings have about a 13 to 14 foot wing span. they are solid black except a little bit of gray at the bottoms. it feels good to have them unfolded.**

** "alright, subect 7, i cant wait until she dies so we can disect her brain." i hear the man say. **

**but he didnt say it out loud. he thought it, you know in his head. i can do that, i can read minds and other stuff too. i mean a lot of other stuff. according to the minds of all the scientists that experiment on me i was created to be some kind of supersoldier for them. i'm supposed to be invinsible. but it doesn't feel like it. i can barely walk, and i'm always tired, and i'm barely fed. they sometimes even try to feed me birdfeed. for as long as i can remember i've felt like this. **

** "ok, get ready to go. when i say start you go and don't stop or you'll get electorcuted. and don't stop till we tell you to," the woman says to me.**

** " alright, go." the man says.**

**i start running as fast as i can,which is not very fast. but i keep going. i don't want electrocuted anymore. but after about 20 minutes of running my legs burn a little. being part bird i have more lung capacity and can run for longer periods, but i'm so tired. i have to stop. **

**so i stop running and i feel the burn on my feet. i scream and start running again. i don't know how much longer i can do this but after about 30 more minutes of running. the woman tells me to stop. so i stop and no burn.**

** "it's amazing, a half and hour of running and no loss of breath." the man says.**

** " take her back to cage, shes done for the day." the woman says to the man.**

**so he stands up and looks at me. i put my wings away and he grabs my arm and pushes me toward the door. we go in and it's finally dark. my eyes adjust just as the guy puts me in the cage. he walks out and it's total night. i lean against the wall and close my eyes. i'm so tired, i'll just sleep for a little while.**

** " wake up, come on. wake up." i hear and open my eyes.**

**i see a man in a white coat. at first i panic and think they're coming to test me some more. but then my eyes adjust to the darkness. and i calm down because i see who it is.**

** " it's alright, it's me."**

** " i... i know..." i say, but it sorta comes out a whisper because i'm so weak and i don't talk much.**

** " well can you walk, even a little bit?" he asks.**

** "yea, but, why, Henry?" i ask.**

** " Because i have a plan to get you out of here", He says while unlocking the cage," i found them. you know, the other children like you. i'll get you to them safely."**

**i just look at him. and i feel like crying because i'm so happy that he's getting me out of here. and to the other kids like me.**

** " thank you, henry." i say.**

** "yea, thank me when we're out of here safely." he says, helping me stand up.**

**then we head towards the door.**

**thank you for reading the first chapter of A Maximum Ride Story. please comment on what you think about it. and hopefully in the next one you'll get to meet max, fang, iggy, nudge, gazzy, and angel. and you'll find out if they get out or not. l-l**


	2. Chapter 2  escape

* this is chapter 2 of ~ A Maximum Ride Story ~. hope you enoy. disclaimer... maximum ride, max, fang, iggy, nudge, gazzy, angel, and any other maximum ride character that is mentioned does not belong to me, but subject 7 does.*

Chapter 2 - escape 

( Henry's POV)

we get to the door and i look at7, man i hate to call her that. she looks worn out but she has a determined look on her face. she'll get out of here, i'll make sure of that. she's been here since, well, her entire life. i've been looking for the other children like her. to me they're known as subjects 5,6,8,9,10, and 11. (i'm just guessing that that's what they were called when they were in the school.)

we open the door and i peak out. it's all clear so i grab her hand and we start to run. but she stumbles a little. i look down at her.

"are you ok? do you want me carry you?" i ask her.

"no, i'm...i'm ok." she says back.

"get on." i say, bending down so she can climb on my back.

"i can walk." she says.'

"come on, get on." i say.

she must not of had the strength to fight with me because she climbed on. i expected more weight but she was really really light. i pick her up and start running. we come to the doors that leave the lab and it was trouble from there. there were guards. damn, i should've thought that part through.

they see us and start to come towards us. but then they flew backward and hit the wall and were knocked unconcious. and then 7 sighs.

"go, ill keep them away from us, as long as i can." she says.

so i keep going. oh, yea that little trick that she did. well that was teleconesis. she has that power. we go out yet another set of doors. but thank goodness, nobody was there. we were in a room. sort of like a lab.

but it was pitch black in here, so i had to look for the door out.

"what's that sound?" she asks.

"what sound? i dont hear anything." i say.

"let me down for a minute." she says.

i let her down and she walks over to a curtain. but she pulls it away and she reveals a cage. a cage with something in it. i walk over to it and see that it was supposed to be a kid. but it didn't look normal. the kid was laying on it's side. i look at 7 and see a tear run down her cheek. in all the time i've known her she has never once shed a tear until now.

"he's dying, henry. he's only a little kid and he's dying." 7 says.

i didn't know what to say. it was a sad sight to see. i lean down and see that he's crying.

"i'm sorry. i trully am sorry that i couldn't save you." i say while looking at him.

"he's says that it's ok. and that he just wants to have a name before he dies." 7 says.

"do you want me to name you?" i ask while looking at him.

" he says yes." 7 says.

"ok", i say, unlocking the cage,"i'll give you a name, as soon as we leave this place. you have to hold on for that long."

then i carefully pick him up. then i lean down and 7 climbs back up. they're both very light. i start to run again and go out yet another door. shit. there's more people. but before they can even see us, they're on the floor unconcious. we go out that door and we're outside. but the trip isn't over yet.

i run to where i parked my car and let 7 climb in, then i carefully slide the little boy in. i go around the car and climb in. just as i'm starting the car, we get surrounded by whitecoats. but i turn on the car and floor it anyway, i hit a few of them in the process. i keep going and i don't plan on stopping. we get out of the courtyard and onto the path.

then we get onto the road, and there are some whitecoats chasing us. shit.

"i got them, keep going." 7 says and while shes saying it two cars blow up.

and after about 5 minutes all the cars were gone and now we were on the open road.

"there's no more, we're ok." 7 says.

"good, how's the kid?" i ask.

"he's ok, for right now." she says.

"ok. i will name you." i say.

and continue driving.

(7's POV)

Henry stops the car and comes and gets the little boy out. then i climb out after. we're at a garden-type place.

"this is my own little garden. my parents are buried here. and well..." he says not wanting to continue, but i got it. he's going to bury the little boy here too.

we stop at a rock and he sits the boy down. then he knees down to the boy's eye level.

Henry looked at the boy and he looked like he was gonna cry. i heard him think the name. it was sweet.

he looked at the boy,

"Liam. i'll name you Liam." he said.

"th...thank you." the boy said.

"Liam, was going to be my little brothers name. he was killed when my parents were. i'm glad i was able to give the name to someone. and i'm glad it was you." Henry says.

Liam was smiling and then he just faded away. like that he was gone.

"you were a good kid you shouldn't have had the life you had. i'm sorry you were tortured like that. Good bye, Liam." I say.

" um, i should um, start digging." henry says and walks away, obviously crying.

about an hour later, we're back in the car.

"so where were the other bird kids?" i ask.

" Somewhere in california. trust me, I know where they are. just try to get some rest. we'll be there before you know it." Henry says.

so i close my eyes and before i knew it, i was sleeping.

* sorry, max and the flock were not in this one. but, they should definitely be in the next one. but i hope you liked it. please review.*


	3. Chapter 3 introductions

* sorry i didn't write right away, it's just that i'm working on another one now. but i plan to keep writing this one. in this one 7 might get a name. and they meet the flock. this time i mean it._** i'd also like to send a special thank you to * thegirlwithpinkhair and ellenar ride* for reading and reviewing. thank you so much you two**_... so without further ado... disclaimer: the books maximum ride, max, fang, iggy, nudge, gazzy, angel, or any other maximum ride character does not belong to me, but 7, henry, and the short lived Liam (r.i.p.) do.*

Chapter 3: introduced

( 7's POV)

" are we almost there?" i ask, looking out the window.

"yes." Henry says.

good, i want to get out of this car. i think back to Liam. that poor kid. they tortured him and the more i think about i'm glad Henry is saving me, or else i could've ended up like that kid.

"do you hear any thoughts?" Henry asks.

i listen and at first i don't hear anything but, then there's a faint voice. it sounds like a little girl. i hear "come on, Max, it's time for dinner." then i hear "yea, after we eat can we go for a fly? Please, Max." fly, i think it's them, i hope it's them.

"yea, i hear something. Keep going up this way then turn up into the woods." i say, pointing the way.

he keeps going then he turns. he drives for a while and we're going deeper and deeper into the forest. at first i thought i'd heard wrong. but then we see a house. please, please, let it be them. we pull in front of it and get out. then next thing we know 6 kids and a dog fly down from the doorway.

i mean literally fly. they have wings too (even the dog, 0-o)

"who are you and what are you doing here?" the girl in the front asks.

"well we're friendlies, i guess you could say." Henry says.

"what do you mean "friendlies"?" the girl says.

"w...we mean..." i say and unfold my wings.

they all stare at me in shock.

/

( Max's POV)

i stare at the girl that has her wings out. WTH. there is absolutley no way that she's also part bird. she puts her wings away, very slowly. and it's then that i realise how truly bad she looks. she's super pale, super skinny, and she looks really tired.

"angel, read their minds, if you can." i say to angel.

"you don't have to do that. i'm subject... 7, you know, at the school. i've been kept in a cage since, well... since i was created or born or what ever. i was tested on every day of my life, and i have never once flown.",the girl say, " and if you want to you can just... just call me 7."

she looks worn out just saying that. i look at fang and just know what he's thinking "let them come in and we'll keep a close eye on them."

"ok, here's the deal. you can come in but on screw up and we find out you're trying to trick us then we'll stop you." i say and the man nods his head.

"nudge, let the rope down." i say and Nudge flies up and pushes down the rope ladder.

"ok, climb up." he says to...7, and she climbs up on his back.

Fang climbs up first and they climb up next.

"he's worried." Angel says.

"who?" i ask.

"the man, we's worried that 7 won't make it."

"you read his mind?"

"yea. he's sad too. he wants her to make it but he doesn't want to get us involved. but this was all he could think of."

"so you're saying, don't worry about him and her. they won't betray us."

"exactly. but i'd still watch." she says and climbs up.

i climb up and pull up the ladder. then i go in.

"so whats your name?" nudge asks the guy.

"Henry, your's." he says.

"i'm nudge." nudge says.

"i'm iggy. oh, yea and i'm blind. just thought i'd tell you." iggy says.

"i'm angel." angel says.

"i'm the gassman, but everyone calls me gazzy. i'm also angel's older brother." gazzy says.

"i'm fang." fang says.

"and i'm max." i say.

"i have no name but you can call me 7." the girl says.

"ok, are you guys hungry. because iggy just made dinner and..." i ask.

"yes." henry says, and looks at 7.

"ok, dig in." i say.

/

(7's POV)

i'm laying on the couch in the flock's house. and for the first time in my life, i'm full. Henry took the floor. i'm so tired but my mind is still going. i can't believe i'm out, i'm free. i'm not cramped in a small cage and starving anymore.

and i've met the other bird kids. max, fang, nudge, gazzy, angel, and the dog, total. and iggy. the stupid school made him blind. it's not a big, fancy house. and it's not a big wonderful family with a mom and dad but, it's a family. a happy family that doesn't need a mom and dad and fancy things to be a family. and hopefully one day, they'll consider me and Henry part of it. i fall asleep thinking about it.

/

* it's kinda long but, i hope you like it. and i really am sorry i haven't written one in a while. but when the first chapter of my next one is done look for... another maximum ride story... k and thanks for reading. and please review. thanks.*


	4. Chapter 4 new name

* this is chapter three of ~ a maximum ride story ~. sorry i haven't wrote any in a whilr but i started school and had some homework to do. but here's chapter three... Nate, disclaimer, if you would...

Nate: ok, disclaimer: maximum ride books, max ride characters, or anything maximum ride does not belong to weirdo (nickname for randommonium135) but, me, jess, 7, henry, flydorks, and Liam(r.i.p) do

weirdo: thank you Nate. and now the story...*

/

chapter 3: new name

(7's POV)

"ok, dig in everyone." iggy says.

"it looks so good, iggy. thank you." i say and start to fill my plate.

"why thankyou, i'm chef Iggy. i'll be here all week." he says sitting down.

i laugh. it kinda feels weird though because i've never laughed. and now with iggy around i laugh all the time. oh and everyone else too. i start to eat. it's so good.

"so i, um, was thinking, that maybe..." Nudge says.

"what?" Max asks.

"i was thinking..." she says again.

"oh, i never thought of that." i say.

"what?" max asks again, getting irritated.

"she wants to know if you guys can give me a real name. i never actually thought of it." i say, that's probably the longest sentence i've ever said in like, my whole life.

"oh, yea. that wouldn't be a bad idea. i guess we can't call you 7 forever."Max says.

"no, we can't." Henry says.

i look at them all. they really want to give me a name. a real name. i always thought that i'd be happy with just 7. that's what i've always been called.

"ok, i say we all make a list of names we all think would be good for her. then we'll see which one she likes best." iggy says.

"i agree." nudge and angel say together.

and that's how it started. all of them, even fang and Henry, worked on lists of name's for me. name's for me, that's still weird. but like an hour later they all had a list. and here's how they went...

list number one: Max's list...

Jane

Lexi

Night

(all got no votes, but lexi was cool.)

List number two: Fang's list...

laura

erika

erin

mandy

(laura, erin, and mandy got no votes but, erika got one, Fang said i look like an erika)

List number three: Henry's list...

(more name's than one could count or write. some were even too abnormal. but, i can tell you none were voted for)

List number four: Nudge's list...

sierra renee

crystal marie

lanareeya

leereen

magenta rose...

(and they go on like that, all way to abnormal. but, i kind of liked the sierra renee one. but still none got votes)

List number five: gazzy's list...

dark wing

mysterie

explosion

(and i bet you can see where this is going, however none were chosen.)

List number six: Angel's list...

melody

margret

ally

marge

celine

ceceilia

(and it continued through princess like names... for some reason these names made everyone, even fang, laugh. and still yet no name was chosen.)

so there were absolutely no names chosen, except erika. we were going to go with that one when Iggy says,

"Onyx."

"what?" i ask.

"i think we should call you Onyx." he says.

"that's a perfect name for her." Henry says, "but, how did you know that name would fit her."

"earlier, we walked past eachother and i accidently bumped into her. when i did i accidently touched her hair and i saw that it was black. and she's wearing black. so... Onyx would be the perfect name for her." he says.

i look at him. he is absolutely right. Onyx does fit me. then i feel this happiness wash over me. i actually have a name. before i know it i feel a tear go down my cheek then i run over to Iggy and hug him.

"thank you, Iggy." i say, "thank you so much."

"so, you like the name?" he asks.

"like it, iggy, i love it. oh, not saying anyone else's name's weren't good." i say turning towards them.

"don't worry. i didn't affend us. they really did suck. well, most of them." Max says.

"well, now you'll always be known as Onyx. welcome to the flock." Max says and Angel and Nudge run over and hug me.

"yay, another bird-sister." Nudge says.

"well have lots of fun." angel says.

i look at everyone. this is my home, my family. and now i have a name. a real name. Onyx. i really did love it. i guess it does feel better not being called 7 anymore. and for the first time in my entire life, i feel normal, human. and i love this feeling.

"next you just have to learn to fly." Max says.

oh, yea, i forgot i can't fly. suddenly i have a bad feeling. i just hope this does not hurt.

/

* thank you for reading. i really am sorry that it took so long to write but i promise there will be more. i promise not to quit. and now you know what 7's name is. it's Onyx. do you like it? please tell me. but thank you for sticking with me this far. and from now and into the future ill be called weirdo in this book. i hope you don't mind it's just easier to write than randommonium135. please read and review. and thank you to thegirlwiththepinkhair for reading this one and my other one, please stick with me. thank you. and thank you to everyone else who reads these, ill try to read all of yours too.*


	5. Chapter 5 flying lesson

*hey this is chapter five of ~ a maximum ride story ~. sorry about the last two chapters i kinda did a blunder. i wrote two chapter three but the last one was chapter four. sorry. anyway, back to this chapter, it's chapter 5 as i've said. in this one you get to see a clumsy side to the great and ever so quiet Onyx. she's gonna learn to fly *weirdo holds her breath trying not to laugh at her own imagination* and i'm also very sorry that the last one was so short and it kinda wasn't that good. but i wrote it at 3 in the morning and my mind was kinda dead. so sorry. but i hope this one will be better. *weirdo starts to cry and pray it's good* and a special shout out to everyone who has read and reviewed thank you so much. so Jess take it away...

*weirdo throws jess onto the stage*

Jess: ok, so the maximum ride books, characters and any other object of maximum ride mentioned does not belong to weirdo.

Iggy: you're not even in this series.

Jess: so weirdo made me do it so...*jess pushes iggy off of the stage*. anyway, but me, Onyx, Henry, Nate, and Liam (r.i.p.), and flydorks do.

weirdo: thank you Jess with the special appearance of iggy. *weirdo starts to turn bright pink and starts to shake at the thought of iggy being right in front of her*, and so continues the story.*

/

chapter 5: flying lesson

(O's POV)

"ok, so now pull out your wings." Max says, and i do it.

"now flap them a few times to get them loosened up." she says, and i do.

"now make a running start, as fast as you can, and jump into the air and flap like crazy. if this plan doesn't work we're gonna push you off the roof." she says, and i start running.

this is the part i had been dreading. this is totally gonna end in disaster for me. it's a week after i got my name and i'm finally healthy enough to do this. we've, me and henry, been here with the flock for about a month now. and it still feels weird. but i'm happy.

"hey, max, did you guys start yet? is Onyx flying terribly yet?" iggy asks, and even though it should've felt like i was just insulted my heart flipped and it felt like there was butterfly's in my stomach.

i always feel this way when iggy's around. but i regain myself.

"hey, don't say that i might actually be naturally good at flying. they probably built it into me when they created me." i say.

"i doubt it." iggy says, but he smiles.

"ok, get ready." max says.

"k, i'm good. i'm gonna go. 1...2...3..." and i start running.

i run for about a minute at full speed and then i jump and flap my wings like crazy. it felt great, well the whole 3 seconds i was up before i fell on my butt. ow.

"that was good. but try again." max says.

so i run again and then jump. this time i'm up for longer than i was before. but sadly, i still fell.

"ok, one more try and if that fails. then we go to the roof."

max says that and iggy snickers. i hear him ask gazzy if he was getting it all. as in gazzy was recording and telling iggy what was going on. so i get back up and run again. and i bet you can guess what happens. let's just say, we went to the roof. when we got to the roof, max literally pushed me off the side and i actually glided. yea, i glided right into a tree. ow, freaking, ow. but by the third time she pushed me i kinda got the hang of it by now. i was actually staying up. but sadly just when i was finally staying up in the air, max says that now i have to learn to land.

land. and i had to land softly too. oh boy. by now Henry and everybody else was back. and gaz was still recording.

"you can do it, Onyx, we believe you can." Angel says.

yea, i can do it. but it may cause my death. i've lived through every painful experiment anyone can think of, mal nutrition, and other things and i'm afraid that landing could kill me.

"ok, you're gonna jump off and glide down. and land. it's ok if you don't get the first few times." max says.

well i tried it. let's just say it absolutely did not work. well, it worked once, barely. but the rest of the tries. failures. but we stayed practicing for a while. and after about 3 hours i pretty much had the hang of flying and somewhat landing. i do need more practice. but now were eating dinner. of course iggy made it (butterflies). and it was delicious. but max said that i was doing good and i'd need just a little more practice. who knows, maybe it was grafted into my dna. wait till they see me fight. and all the other "special" things i can do.

...

(4 hours later)

me, henry, iggy, and gazzy are all sitting in the living room. "watching tv" (actually iggy and gazzy are making bombs that max and the others don't know about). they were right in the middle of that when out of nowhere we here nudge.

"Guys, come here. i'm, like, serious. i found something about Fang and Onyx. i think."

so we all get up (ig and gaz hid the stuff) and we all go into the kitchen. nudge was sitting at the table with Fang's laptop. (i know about his laptop because he showed me and i got to write on it to introduce myself to his fans.)

"what is it?" max asked.

/

* sorry for leaving you on a cliff hanger but i just thought it would be good there. and i'm not sure if this chapter is all that good but still please read and review. and i'm sorry if it's like it's drowns on. it's just that i have so many ideas in my head that i always want to write them all down together. hopefully in the future they're better. and if you pick up a little hint i made about romance. and even if you don't please still review. but please take it easy on me. i'm really tired. tomaro ill write earlier. and can you guess what the next chapter will be about. write your answers in the review section and review about it to thank you. *O.o- weirdo is now shocked because she just realized how many times she says please and thankyou.* but i still thankyou for reading, reviewing, and answering the questions. *weirdo walks off the stage, yawning* good night. (there is two questions) oh and if you're wandering i'm am a severe iggy fan girl*


	6. Chapter 6 surprise discovery

*yay, she returns. sorry it took so long (2 days) to write more but i had a lot of cosmetology homework to catch up on. but now i'm caught up and can write more. so now i'm continuing from where we left off. some of you are probably saying fianlly, some are probably saying shut up and fudging write the damn chapter i've been waiting forever to find out. (probably not... maybe?) so in this one you find out something amazing (i'm sure you have probably guessed what it is by now, but i have to continue) are you waiting for Fang's reaction. i know, i know shut up and continue. but it may not be that great, sorry if it's not. but i'm trying. so without further ado... Iggy.

Iggy: well, ok. guess its my turn. disclaimer, maximum ride books, max, fang, me, nudge, gazzy, and angel, or total do not belong to weirdo. however, onyx, henry, nate, jess, flydorks, and liam (r.i.p) do.

Weirdo: *stares at iggy with so much happiness that she might explode because her love is standing on the stage with her, right now.*

Iggy: weirdo, hello?

Weirdo: *falls over from the shock of the realization that Iggy knows her name*

Iggy: *hears the thumping noise* Did she fall over? ok, anyway, i kinda have to go, so thanks for letting me intoduce you. bye. *exits stage*

Weirdo: *stands up, and shouts* thank you, iggy. *falls over again because she just said his name*

/

chapter 6: surprise discovery

(O's POV)

"what is it?" max asks.

"i'm not positively sure but i think it says..."

"no way... that's... impossible." i say.

"what? what's impossible?" Iggy asks.

i look at the computer screen and start to read,

"On October 31, 1995 (seriously, just a guess cuz we don't know any of their real birthdays) we accomadered two newborn twin infants. we split them up and took subject 6 (Fang)(just guessing) and stuck him with the other infants that we accomadered earlier. the other infant, subject 7 or subject supersoldier, we took and placed in operation: super soldier. they were both genetically modified with avian dna..." i stop reading because i believe i've read enough.

i look up at the others. i see uter shock and disbelief in all of their faces, even Fang's. i have a feeling my face mocked theirs. did that thing just say that... me and Fang... but how? i'm serious that Fang was almost shocked enough to fall on his butt. Fang!

"h...how is that even..." Max starts, but doesn't finish.

"i... i really don't know." I say.

"but, why? how?" Fang says.

"did that thing just say that Fang and Onyx were... twins. as in related?" iggy asked.

"uh huh." henry says.

we all look at Henry. i hate to ask but i have to know.

"Hen, did you know that me and Fang were... you know?" i ask.

"kind of. not for sure but i had a theory. when i was looking for them i noticed in their files what Fang's had said. but i wasn't possitive. and now that i look at you two standing next to eachother, you really do look alike." Henry says.

and then eveyone, but Iggy, turns to look at us two.

"now i see it." Max says.

"yea, so do we." Nudge says, speaking for everyone else as they all shake their heads.

"ill just take your word for it." Iggy says.

i look at fang, and he looks at me.

"_holy shit." i hear in his mind._

_ "yea, no kidding." i say back in his head._

_ "what the... you hurt that?" he asks back._

_ "yes, i can read minds and many other things too." i say back._

"like what?" he asks out loud.

"like what? what?" Gaz asks.

"i was telling him about one of my powers and i told him i have many others too. maybe someday ill show you." i say, looking at Henry.

"but, you guys are... brother and sister.," gaz says, "how does it feel to know that your related?"

"to be honest, weird, cool, and strange all in one." Fang and I say at the same time.

me and Fang look at eachother and slightly smile. that's the closest we get to laughing.

/

(one hour later)

i'm sitting in my "room", it's with Fang. we put up a curtain to separrate us. (dr. Martinez's idea) i still can't believe that i have a brother let alone a twin brother. Fang and everyone else is just as shocked. and when we told Max's mom, well, she was happy, shocked and pretty much every emotion that we had felt. but she was also happy for us. now i just wish that i knew why they made me the super soldier. i open up Fang's laptop and open up the page that Nudge had had open. i find where i was and continue reading,

...avian dna. but Subject 6 "escaped" with the other 2% avian hybrids. however subject 7 stayed under our watch. she was grafted with 50% avian dna...

by this time i realise that maybe i should let the others hear this too. so i opened up my mind link with all of them and reread that paragraph then continued,

...avian dna. so this concludes that she is 50% human and %0% avian. when she was born we implanted a tracker chip in her left arm and a control chip in the right arm. only to used if absolutley nessesary...

i stop and looks at my arms. no way. how, when? i don't even remember ever having them been placed in me. that means that they could be tracking me right now, as i sit here, reading about it. and it also means that they can take control of me at any time.

_"it's alright we'll keep you safe." henry says._

_ "yea, you're our family right." max says._

_ "and we stick together." nudge says._

_ "no matter what." iggy says._

i think about what they all just said(mind link off) and get filled with this overwhelming happiness. but it didn't last long. if they can track me they can track the flock and henry and dr. martinez and ella. meaning they'd be in danger.

_"don't worry, Onyx, we're fine and we'll all protect eachother." angel thinks to me._

but sadly, before i get to answer there's a giant crashing noise. i run into the hall and down the stairs and see that the doors had been smashed in and a bunch of robotic/wolf type things were in here. damn, they were flyboys. i've seen them charging at the school. but to fight one this would be dangerous. then i heard a noise that made me want to kill every evil thing in this world. the sound of Angel's bones in her left arm breaking. i looked at the flyboy that had angel and started to charge at it. i guess my super soldier powers should come in handy for once.

/

*phew, that was a lot of typing. was it good, please review and please tell me your opinion on it. so hey did those of you that didn't already know what the surprise was, were you surprised? huh, huh. oh yea and to those of you that absolutely adore iggy *weirdo starts to smile and pulls out a camera* he's a special guest now and the next chapter might be another big surprise that people may never ever guess, but you can try if you want. but here's iggy *weirdo pushes iggy into the middle of the stage, then stares at her hands, frozen, because she touched iggy*

Iggy: hi, so i hear the next chappy might be all about me. well at least that's what weirdo says, right. *looks over at weirdo*

Weirdo: *staring at iggy with a huge smile*, oh what? oh yea, the next chappy will focus a little more on you.

Iggy: so why did you make me come here anyway?

Weirdo: so that me and all the other iggy fangirls out there could stare at you and adore you and listen to the way you talk.

Iggy: *tries to stare at Weirdo with an angry glare* are you kidding me?

Weirdo: sadly, no. sorry, you can go home now.

Jynx: seriously, i would go like now. before weirdo here mauls you.

Weirdo: shuddup, you know if it was fang you would act the same way.

Jynx: no i wouldn't.

*weido pushes fang out from behind the curtain*

jynx: *passes out because she was so happy she got to be in the same room as fang and forgot to breath.*

*fang just walks away and weirdo falls on her face.*

so anyway sorry for that stupid thing up there ^ just mostly wanted to introduce Jynx. if you read the beginning part of my profile you'll find out who she is. and she'll be featured more. (also wanted to show you how Weirdo(me) has OID (obsessive iggy disorder) and Jynx has OFD (obsessive Fang disorder))

but please please review. thank you soooooooooo much.

~ sincerely, Weirdo ~


	7. Chapter 7 WHAT!

_***hola muchachas y muchachos, i'm finally back. sorry but it's the weekend now so chappies galore (hopefully) and no homework so i can right to my abnormally large hearts content. yay. oh and wat took me so long was i found some other fanfics, ones about iggy... *weirdo refuses to cry* in thes stories iggy got hurt. i mean they're great stories but, why iggy. *remember weirdo has OID) oh yea and i am going to introduce you to two other of mee awesome friends. there is DarkQueenOfTheNight also known as Reaper Scythe. she is a girl (duh) and then there's KingOfIcecreamAndCookies also known as Icing Cookie. he is a guy. they say hi. oh and Jynx does too. and if anyone else caught it, in the last chappie i accidently wrote %0% when i actually meant 50%. onyx is 50% human and 50% avian. k. but i know shuddup. so here's Fang...**_

_**Fang: disclaimer, anything that remotely has to do with maximum ride does not belong to Weirdo, jynx, reaper, or icing, but Onyx, Henry, Nate, Jess, Flydorks, Icing, Reaper, Liam(r.i.p.), and Jynx do belong to her.**_

_**Jynx: *runs out with a camera and takes like 8 thousand piks of Fang***_

_**Weirdo: what the h are you doing?**_

_**Jynx: *cant stop maniacally giggling to say anything***_

_**Weirdo: sure ok and you say i'm obsessed. *weirdo knows exactly what she was trying to say***_

_**Reaper and Icing together: you're both obsessed!**_

_**Weirdo and Jynx together: shut up!**_

_***fang just leaves the stage***_

_**anyway heres the next chapter**_

~ weirdo~is~freaky~random~

chapter 7: WHAT!

(O's POV)

i watch that damn flyboy break angel's fragile little arm. it pisses me off. i charge at the flyboy that broke her arm. it goes to hit me and i dodge so fast that nobody but me knew i did it. one good thing about being a genetacally inhanced freak... awesome powers come with it. like by uber fast way of dodging. cool i know. after i dodge i smash it in the head. it's head shattered like a glass cup. another power... christallization. i can make any one part of my body hard as a diamond. now everyone's fighting them. i run over to another one and send it flying into the air then i blow it up with a concussion pump. it's a telipathically linked pump that if you hit something or someone with it, it will probably kill them. if i choose to hit them with that much force. as im blowing up that one i sense another one come up behind me. i bend down backwards so low that i touch the ground and slide backwards underneath it. then i hit it just right in the side of the head and if falls apart like a badly built robot. (ironic right, they are badly built robots)

by now all the flyboys are gone.

"everyone is one peice?" max asks.

"im good fang." fang says.

"fine." nudge and iggy say at the same time.

"ok," i say walking over to angel," but angel isnt."

"my nose is bleeding but other than that im fine. and what happened to Angel? i mean i heard the bone break but which one?" iggy says.

"they broke her arm, ig." i say, gently taking angels arm in my hand.

i look at her arm and use my telepathy to see how bad it is. yet another good thing. created with the natural instinct to find out whats hurt and see what i can do. i doesn't seem to bad. a clean bread at the elbow. i take off my coat and rip off the sleeve. (im gonna have to buy fang a new one) i make sure her arm is in the right place and, as carefully as i can, hold it up with the sleeve. well have to let it set.

"there. does it feel better?" i ask angel.

"Yea. how did you do that?" she asks.

"do what?" i asked.

"all of it." she says back.

oh, um. uh. i kinda don't know how to answer that one. i look at henry. he slitly nods his head, telling me i can tell them. me and him have kind of always understood eachother.

"well, it's how the whitecoats created me," i say," i was created to be a supersoldier. someone who is superpowerful and does exactly as they say when they tell it to do it. i was genetically inhanced to be able to fly, meaning the avian in me, and many other things too."

"like what?" gazzy asks, everyone's sitting in the living room now, intrigued.

"like telepathy, meaning how i can read minds. and teliconeses, meaning i can pretty much do anything by just using my mind. and cristallization, meaning i can make any one part of my body at a time as hard as a diamond. and super dodge, meaning i can dodge just about anything really fast. and concussion pump, meaning i can send a wave up teleconesis at something or someone with any force i want. and i can use my telepathy to see any injuries and how bad they are. and there's more too but ill get to them later. but now you know. im a so called "supersoldier". they were supposed to be able to control me (i grad my arm with the control chip in it) but we all see how well that worked out. and they are probably tracking me as we speak (i grad the arm with the tracking chip in it)." i say.

wow, i think that that is the most that i have ever said in my life. my life! im pooped.

"well actually i thought about that.," henry says," i have a place that we can all stay at. but first im gonna make a defense system that blocks the tracking chip. ill try to make it so it stops the control one too but i dont know about that one. but you'll have to wear it at all times."

really he can do that. i love henry. even though i know i have parents out their somewhere. i dont care, ill live with henry forever. he's more of a father to me than anyone ever will be.

"really. youd do that?" nudge asks, excitement in her voice.

"of course,"he says, ruffling her hair," i'd do anything for you guys. your my family right."

"yea, henry, you are." i say, hugging him.

i'm glad that i found someone like him to take care of me. and the rest of us. and dr. martinez. i'm glad we found a family.

~jynx~has~OFD~

"hahahaha." gazzy was laughing at the show on the tv.

we're sitting on the couch and the floor, well all of us but henry and dr. martinez. we were watching some cartoon about a yellow sponge with a very squeeky voice. *can anyone guess wht they're watching* i don't particularly care for it but if it makes gazzy and angel happy then ill put up with. i look at angels arm. its healing ok. but im still pissed. its been like three hours since the fight and henry is working on the security thngys before we leave. so we're watching tv.

"can anyone tell me why someone would invent a cartoon about a talking sponge?" iggy asks.

i listen to his voice. i dont really hear what he says. just the sound of his voice makes my heart flutter. oh, what the f... i dont finish that statement just in case angel is listening in. um, what's wrong here? did that really just happen? do i have... feelings... for iggy. i mean yea he's my family but... did i have feelings feelings for him. not possible, but at the thought of it being impossible made my heart skip a few beets. no way. it...it can't be. but...

"hello, earth to Onyx. are you there?" it's max.

"what?" i say, oh so cleverly, snapping out of my reveree.

"did you even hear what iggy asked?"

"something about a talking sponge." i say.

everyone, but iggy, stares at me and iggy turns his head my direction.

"what?" i ask.

"nothing." max says with a slight smile on her face.

umm, does she know... about my... thoughts. but those thoughts aren't true. another pang from my heart. bad thoughts equals pang... good thoughts equal flutters. umm. i think this is what i think it is. is it. i look at iggy and my heart flutters. it is...

I LOVE IGGY!

_"what?" i hear angel in my head._

oh boy...

*** did ya like it, huh, huh. did ya luve it? were you surprised. not what you expected huh. right. did you like onyx's powers? there really are more but i have yet to tell anyone. you must wait(sorry) and sorry for the cliffhanger. gotta love it when a 7 year mind reader gets into your head right. i'm a bit jealous. and i created Onyx. i'm jealous of my own character! but that's just how much i love iggy. **

***weirdo looks over at Jynx, Reaper, and Icing. they are staring wide eyed and slack jawed because they are surprised about the story***

**Weirdo: oooookay. you guys look a little stunned.**

***crickets chirp***

**Weirdo: helloooo. *waves her hand in front of their faces***

***crickets continue chiping***

**Weirdo: ok, so no input from them. they'll be fine. *looks at them* ok they'll be fine when they start to breath and blink again. Nate, come and push them backstage please.**

**Nate: ok, sure, what ever. *he comes out and shoves them back.)**

**Weirdo: ok, now that that's over i have a serious question to ask. *gasps come from the entire audience* you guys are mean, i can be serious sometimes. *weirdo starts laughing uncontrollably* *after like 10 minutes of uncontrollable laughter she gets back to her normal self) ok, anyway you uys now know that Onyx likes Iggy and of course, even idiots can deduct to this, Iggy likes her in return. the question is what do you think i should call their couple name. because seriously i got nothing. soo please please please a million times please help me *weirdo gets down on her knees and clasps her hands together* im begging you help me.**

**so if you can think of any tell me and ill take the one i like the most. you dont have to if you don't want to. and thankyou for reading my lovely book chappies. i love you all for sticking with me and adding my story to your favs and me to ur author alerts and reading this story. you are all the best. **

**please read and review **

**thank you so so much**

**~iggy~for~life~**


	8. Chapter 8 could this be love

*** hello it's your favorite (not?) author here. writing chapter 8. sorry i haven't written anything in like a day but i kinda couldn't think of anything to write for this. i had writers block. T-T... but i thought of another idea while i was on facebook, so i made the Flock Facebook. but now im returning to write more to this, writer's block gone : 3. and sorry if some of my chapters seem pointless and boring but these are filler chapters that need to be here to make the story. but hopefully soon it gets a whole lot better. and i apologize for my bad spelling, some of the buttons on my laptop are screwed up and when i push some sometimes it doesn't show up and i don't realise until after. so if you have some trouble understanding just ask me in a review and ill straighten it out. but here's the story. Max...**

**Max: disclaimer, anything maximum ride does not belong to weirdo. but onyx, henry, nate, jess, flydorks, icing, jynx, reaper, and liam(r.i.p) do. **

**Weirdo: thanks max. i am not James Patterson, if i was it would be very strange wouldn't it?**

chapter 8: Could this be love

(O's POV)

_"what!" angel says in my mind._

_Oh boy..._

_did she just read my mind. she's still reading my mind._

_"um, angel, what exactly did you hear?" i ask her back._

_"everything. you love iggy?"_

_"um, uh, i think so. but you absolutly can't tell anyone angel."_

_"i can keep secrets. but, i hear his thoughts too. do you want to know what he thinks?"_

_"no, angel. i don't want to know. ok." _

_"ok. but you should tell him. i mean max and Fang told eachother."_

_yea. i knew about them being together. even without reading minds you could tell, well with max. fang is too mysterious and quiet. max, if you look at her eyes when she looks at fang you can tell._

_"thanks for the advice ang. maybe i will one day."_

hopefully, one day, i will.

~Jynx~and~Weirdo~R~SoulTwins~For~Life~

(ig's POV)

"hello, earth to Onyx, are you there?" max says to onyx.

"what?" Onyx says back, sounding surprised.

"did you even hear what iggy asked?" max asks her.

"something about a talking sponge." onyx says back.

i try to look at her because im shocked. was she even listening. it kinda hurt that she wasn't listening. after a few moments of total silence. i hear her heart beat speed up. what's that all about. i wish i could see her. i mean i saw what color her hair was and she is fang's twin so i guess i can just kind of imagine what she looks like. but i want to see her in real life. to see her lips... I realised i loved her the minute i heard her voice. yea, im not afraid to admit it. i love her. but i don't know if she feels the same way back. i continue listening to her heart beat. it's calmer now. i wish i knew how she felt...

~Jynx~loves~Fang~

(Max's POV)

right away by looking at Onyx's face and the way she was staring at Iggy, i knew. i just knew that she loved him. she just had this look in her eye. i look at the surprised look on her face. Angel must have head her thoughts. so that means angel knows too. i wonder if anyone else has caught on. i look over at iggy, oddly he seems lost in thought too. does he like her back? hmm... i wonder.

and that's when my mom and Henry walked out.

"we finished them. get ready to leave as soon as posseble." Henry says.

*** did you likey. i'm not very good at romance so hopefully i can get them together right. but in the next one you will get to see their new home and find out a little about henry's past. if you were wondering about him. i hope you liked it. and sorry if it seems short. please read and review.**

**reviews are like sugar to me, they make my day so much better.**

**~Iggy~for~life~**


	9. Chapter 9 Henry's past

*** hello and i'm back. did ya miss me... even just a little bit? well anyway, the reason why i haven't written in a while is cuz i was sick. yes, and it sucks. i say sucks cuz i'm still sick but i'm way better than i was and thus i can write. yay, i was dying to finally get this chapter out. i've been waiting to finally let people in on Henry's life, but it may not be what you expected. but now you know why i'm not being my ususal random self, but trust me that will return. but anyway, Nudge...**

**Nudge: um, ok, like so disclaimer, anything maximum ride does not belong to Weirdo. but Onyx, henry, liam(r.i.p), nate, jess, and flydorks do.**

**Weirdo: thank you nudge *sniffle, you know because she has a runny nose* and so on with the story***

**~random~line~**

chapter 9- Henry's past

(Henry's POV)

Dr. martinez and I walk out and it's quiet. i look at all of them and they look up.

"we finished them. get ready to leave as soon as possible," I say.

"you mean we're leaving right now," Max asks.

"yes, as soon as possible," dr. martinez and i say at the same time.

"ok, that's enough for me," she says, jumping up.

"hey, Onyx, wait," i say, while everyone else walks out.

"huh," she says.

"this is the system," i say, holding up a silver bracelet with a heart on it.

"that's the system? it looks really cool," she says.

"what did you expect, something huge and ugly. i mean come on, i a genious. and of course i had the help of dr. martinex too," i say, putting it on her wrist.

"it's so light," she says.

"ok, well here's how it works. you leave this on and turned on at all times. as long as it's on wherever you go it will bounce the signals of the tracker and the control chip, but only if you're wearing it," i say and she nods.

"i promise Henry, i'll never take it off unless you tell me to." she says, and i knew she meant it.

"ok, go pack the few things you have," i say.

she really didn't have much, right now she was wearing Fang's or Iggy's shirts and Max's or Nudge's pants. she tried to wear Fang's and they fell right off of her. that's how thin she is, and she just barely fits Max's, she wears a belt with them. but the amazing thing is, that's her healthy. she only weighed 80 pounds the last time she was weighed, and that was the day before we escaped. i still have dreams about the day i first met her.

she was two (we thought she was two anyway) and i was assinged to walk her around the "school" to all of her exam rooms. i never wanted to do it but... i cut off that memorie. i didn't want to remember, _him._ it was then that i realised i was just standing right in the middle of the living room, i walk back to my room. i had things to pack too.

(max's POV)

i didn't have much to take except all of my bloodstained clothes. Note to self: get new clothes. and a picture of the entire flock before Onyx. I look at the little, black scottie in Angel's arms. you could just barely make out his little wings. this is our amazing, flying, talking dog, Total. He and his wife, Akila, were on a honeymoon. well, at least, that's what Total had said. but they're actually staying at my mom's house with Ella, my little sister.

i shove all of my things in my bookbag and walk out. good bye, safe, little house in the tree.

~ooooh~pretty~line~

(Fang's Pov)

i look at all the things in my room. i really didn't have much so i shove all of my clothes in a bag, along with my flock picture, we all had one. just as i was getting ready to walk out, Onyx walked in. it's still weird to know that i had a twin. but it kinda felt good to know i had a real family member out their. if you made her a guy you wouldn't even be able to tell us apart, that's how close we looked.

i wander how none of us ever noticed in the whole two weeks we knew her before we found out.

"so you like the thought of me being your sister," she says while staring at a bracelet on her wrist.

Shit, forgot she could read minds too.

"do you ever not read minds," i ask her.

"i can't turn it off, i can block some people's thoughts, but i can't turn it off," she says, looking away from the bracelet.

"is that the security-thiny," i ask.

"yea," she says looking at her bed, "i don't think i have anything to pack. well except these."

she holds up a bunch of clippies. i hold open my bag and she drops them in. ever since a few days after she got here she's clipped her hair up. she says she's not ready to cut it a little shorter yet. she turns off the light and we both walk out. i actually think i may miss this little house.

~lineyliney~

(Iggy's Pov)

i hand Gazzy a bunch of clothes i grabbed off the floor, seeing as we had none in the closet or dressers. Gazzy's bag was the clothes bag and mine was... well other important things. (read: bombs, and gear to make bombs)

" i think that's all that's fitting in here," Gaz says, grunting. i think he was shoving the clothes into the bag.

"if Mom (aka: Max) asks what's in my bag, we say our underwear," i say, busting out laughing. i hear Gazzy do the same.

"yea, she definetley wouldn't wanna look then," he says, through laughs.

"anything else we need," i ask.

"i don't th... wait," he says then i hear his footsteps and drawers opening then closing, "we may need these,"

he puts a peice of paper in my hand. i felt for the colors and realised it was our flock pictures.

"yea, we can't forget those," i say and we walk out of the room.

~Weirdolovesyou~

(Nudge's POV)

i absoulutely did not know how i was gonna fit everything into one bag. between my clothes and fashion magazines, i just didn't know. so i put the magazines on the bottom and stuff all the clothes on top. it just barely fit but i managed. phew. i look over at Angel. she was already packed. but she was looking at the flock picture.

"whatcha looking at," i ask walking over to her.

"Total, i miss him," she says.

"well, it's not like he's never coming back, i mean, sure he got married and i'm sure one day he'll have kids but i know he won't leave us. even if we have to carry total, akila, and the babies with us, and you know total totally will, then he'll still come back," i say trying to cheer her up.

she looks up at me.

"you're right. but what if he can't find out where we're going?" she asks.

"i'm sure Dr. M will make sure he knows. then he'll come home when he's done relaxing with ella and Akila. and just think about it, what if they have babies while they are gone, that means more awesome names we can use, i mean, max and them probably wouldn't be too happy about puppies but we could find nice homes for them and everything."

"yea, that's true," she says so much happier.

we both grab out bags and walk out.

~lalalalalalalala~

(h's POV)

we were driving in the car and all of the kids were chatting excitedly except Fang 1 and Fang 2, of course.

"hey, i am not Fang 2, i am Onyx," Onyx says, but she smiles.

"what now," Fang asks.

"Henry was thinking about all of the excited chatter and he said that you were Fang 1 and i was Fang 2," she explains quickly.

and Fang just looked at me too. they both had the same face on. i couldn't help but laugh. and soon everyone was laughing, even those two. then i see the turn and turn into the drive. we were there, my old home. and then i had a sudden feeling of sadness, but i pushed it away. we pulled up in front of the garage and i stopped. we all piled out.

"ok, i don't know if everything still works but we'll have to find out on our way through. it's late so i'll just get the garage open and put the car away and then i'll see if the electricity still works. just wait here," i say and walk up to the garage.

luckily, it was automatic and manual. so i grabbed the rope and pulled up. the door opened to total black. then i go to the car and pull it in. i walk back up to the others.

"ok, let's go," i say, and pull out the keys.

yes, i had kept the keys all these years. they went to me after i turned 18. i unlocked the door and we walked in and instantly spelled dust. i haven't been in here in eight years. i try the switch, just as i expected, no power.

"ok just wait here, i'll be back."

i walk down to the basement and blindly feel the walls. i go over to the power box and flip all of the switches, suddenly it gets really bright down here. i blink and when i'm used to it i go back up.

i here all the kids saying "oooh" and "ahhhh" at all the stuff they saw. i'm glad they liked it, i know i was enjoying seeing it again. we were standing in the living area. it was teal walls and a white ceiling. with a ceiling fan. the tv was on the tv stand, covered, as were all of the couches. there were three couches.

they sat in a u shape facing the tv. the carpet was a light brown. i pulled the cover off of the first couch only to bring up a wave of dust. coughing, i rolled it up in a ball.

"how long has this place been empty," max asks, through coughs.

"eight years," i answer.

i see Onyx's face. she knows all about my past.

"_you should tell them," i hear in my mind, "but it's up to you. either way, they won't hate you."_

would they really not hate me. i finish pulling all of the covers off and plug the tv back in.

"there's no cable yet but all of the movies are in the drawer in the tv stand. i don't know if there's any you like but, you could try," i say to them and instantly Gazzy, Iggy, and Nudge go for the tv.

"wait, we need to find rooms first," dr. martinez says.

"ok,"they all say.

"um, there are six rooms in the house and there's a bathroom in each one," i say.

right away i see Nudge's eyes widen.

"really, a bathroom in each room. meaning my own bathroom, well me and angel's bathroom. but that's ok, i mean, i don't mind sharing. it's fun at least i can have girl talk, but man, our own bathrooms," she says.

i love her but, wow. that's a lot of talking. we all head upstairs and i show them all the rooms. they all decided within like two minutes who was with who and who was by themselves, no fighting. it was amazing, i actually expected arguments to occur. but none, zip. the rooms went like this: room one, Max, by herself. room two, Gazzy and Iggy. room three, Nudge and Angel. room four, Fang and Onyx, of course we'll put a curtain up between them. room five, me, this was my old room. and room six, dr. m, this was my sisters old room.

we all went back downstairs and i made my decision, i would tell them why i had to abandon my own house. i knew they were all wandering. so as we sat down i said;

"i want to tell you guys something. i know it's on all of your minds so i'll tell you now. yes, this is where i lived until i was 15 years old. i lived here with my mom, my stepfather, my twin sister, Hayly(pronounced like hailey), and my soon to be brother, Liam. but one day Hayly and i went to a friends house and we got a call, a horrible call. it was the police. they discovered where we were and called to tell our friends' parents to bring us into the police station. at first we thought we were in trouble. but we was wrong. we discovered that at exactly one that afternoon our parents car was hit in an intersection. the inpact was so hard that it instantly killed both my mom, my step-dad, and my unborn baby brother. that day they contacted our real father and he didn't want us. so we were put into foster care, they didn't separate us because they couldn't get us apart. and when we turned 18 we were released and we got our house, all of our belongings, and all the money our parents had kept in the bank. it wasn't much but we were thankful for all of it. we lived there for a few years then Hayly met someone, got married, moved in with him, and now she has a one year old baby, her name is Maggie. she's named after our mother," i finish this and i see all of their faces, Nudge and Angel were crying.

"i can't imagine how you felt," dr. m said, trying not to cry.

"why wouldn't your own father want you," Max asked, "i mean, if you don't mind me asking."

"it's ok, he is a man that everyone of you, especially Onyx, should hate. he is a man that to this day, Hayly and I hate with all of our hearts," i say, taking a deep breath, " his name is Dr. Jackson Gilbert, he is the scientist that was in charge of Onyx's "well-being", as in he's the man that ruined Onyx's, and maybe even, all of you guys' lives."

all i got was blank stares by everyone but Onyx. then they all looked at Onyx and saw that she wasn't mad or upset.

"Henry, it's not your fault," angel and onyx say at the same time.

they both read my thoughts.

"it never was and never will be your fault that we ended up this way, it was that dumb scientists fault. and don't forget he ruined your life too." onyx says.

"what does she mean," max asked.

"she means that that idiot held my own sister and my neice against me to make me work for him and be Onyx's guide. he blackmailed me to be his succesor and my job for that time was to take onyx to and from where she was supposed to be." i say, almost in tears now at the thought that i could've been the cause of Onyx's death.

"no, Henry, you didn't almost cause my death, it was that jackass. you were doing what you could to save your family. and i never blamed you for any of it and i never will. neither will these guys," she says.

i look at all of them nodding their heads in agreement. all of the sudden i felt like crying again, i know i know, be manly. but at that moment i felt an overwhelming sense of joy and pride as i looked at all of them. they were my family too.

"of course we are. we always will be." Onyx says and they all come in and hug me. Fang looked at me and gave me a thumbs up.

_"we love you Henry." i hear in my head from Onyx._

~mumba~

*** so did ya likey. kinda long though huh. i didn't know if that's how i should of ended it but, i think it's good. so did you expect that kinda past from Henry? no, yes, maybe. and now you know the history of the name Liam. sad, i know. sorry if you cried. i almost did. but thankyou all so much for reading and reviewing. all of the reviews give me motivation to keep on writing these stories. thank you so much. please review.**

**reviews are like sugar to me, they make my day so much better**

**~iggy~for~life~**


	10. Chapter 10 OC information

*** hola mee friends. i know you're looking forward to a chapter but this is going to be a discriptive thing. i just wanted to describe all of my oc's to you guys, so you can imagine what they look like while you're reading. very sorry but a chappie will be up, hopefully even tomaro. so anyway here they are.**

**Onyx- as you already know, she is an exact replica of Fang, only a girl. but she is a bit shorter than him and built like a girl. as Fang said in chappie 9 of A maximum ride story, " ever since a few days after she got here she's clipped her hair up. she says she's not ready to cut it a little shorter yet.", the reason why i had him point this out is that her hair goes all the way down to her thighs. she has never once had it cut and she clips it up because she's just not ready to say good bye to it yet. i know that sounds kinda like a silly thing but the reason why she is so connected to her hair is because for her whole life before she escaped all she really had to herself that the whitecoats never ruined was her hair. that's actually her favorite trait about herself. her hair is black and so are her eyes, but they also look grey sometimes too. she only weights litteraly 80 pounds. that's because of all the avian in her. if she weighs anymore or anyless then somethings wrong. as of right now she doesn't have any clothes that she can call hers, she wears fang's shirts, because they're black (she likes black, like fang) or sometimes even iggy's shirts (she loves that part a lot), and they han off her. she's an A cup, mostly because she's seriously under developed because of her size. she wears max's pants, with a belt, otherwise they'd fall off, or nudge's, also with a belt. so when you look at her she's pretty much a stick. but you can still tell that she's a girl. her personality is almost completly the same to Fang's except she laughs a little more, she smiles a little more, and she actually hugs people. so that's all i can think of to add about Onyx, but if you have any questions about her you can ask in a review.**

**Henry Gilbert- he is 23 years old. he has shaggy, but not too long, light brown hair. he has brown eyes. he has a twin sister too, they are as a like as Fang and Onyx are. him and Hayly take their looks after they're mother. and he loves that fact because he hates his father. he likes to call fang and onyx, fang 1 and fang 2. (fang 2 being onyx)**

**Hayly (Gilbert) Hunter- she is 23 and Henry's twin sister. she has long brown hair to the middle of her back. but other than the hair lenth and a couple inch height difference they look exactly alike. i don't know if you'll get to really meet her in the story.**

**Liam Gilbert- he was the would be brother of Henry and Hayly. he would be eight years old right now, if their mother would have survived. he would've looked exactly like Henry if he would've been born. only he would've had blue eyes.**

**Madilyne(Maddy) Hunter- she is the one year old daughter of Hayly and Grant Hunter. (grant being Hayly's husband) she has black hair, like her dad, and brown eyes. i don't know if you'll ever get to officially meet her in the story.**

**Grant Hunter- Hayly's husband, has black hair and green eyes.**

**Liam- the kid that Henry named. he was a fish/human hybrid. but the only way he could've survived was to be in water, and the whitecoats never put him in water. so he suffered. he lived to be 6 years old. and through all that time all he wanted was to have a name. at least he died happy. and if you were wandering where he was buried, henry buried him at his family's plot. Liam was buried right beside the gravestone that was made for baby liam.**

**Dr. Jackson Gilbert- he is an asshole who likes to cause torture. he has blondish red hair and blue eyes. he held Hayly against henry, to make henry come and learn under him so he would have a successor to what he was doing, but he failed to get the timing right and he didn't even have close to a chance of tricking henry, you will see him again later. he is the doctor that did the experiments and stuff on onyx.**

***i hope you didn't mind that i did this, i just wanted to get out there about all of these people. i just wanted you to know what they all looked like so you can imagine them. if you have any questions or just want to know more about any of them please write it in a review. and hopefully, i'll have a real chappie up tomaro. thank you for reading.***

**~iggy~for~life~**


	11. Chapter 11 ch10 something about clothes

*** hola, it's weirdo here. it's time for a celebration. Yay, sugar for everyone. *Pop. weirdo looks over and sees that Jynx, Reaper, and Icing popped those confetti-thingys* *confetti gets all over weirdo***

**Weirdo: thanks for the warning.**

**Jynx: hey, we need to celebrate too, we're part of this.**

**Weirdo: i know. anyway back to the celebrating. we are celebrating because...**

**All four of them: we reached double digits!**

**Weirdo: aren't you excited, so sugar, as much as you can eat, for everyone. *coming from a girl who has already eaten like two bags of sugar by herself* so here's the chappy... Gazzy.**

**Gazzy: izcamer, axiu ri z not beong to eirdo. it beongs to ames atterzon. *says with his mouth full of sugar***

**Weirdo: *stares at Gaz* what?**

**Gazzy: *swallow the sugar* disclaimer: maximum ride does not belong to weirdo. it belongs to James Patterson. *says really fast while hopping up and down***

**Weirdo: oh sh...oot, Max is gonna kill me. Gazzy ate some sugar, everybody run away. *runs off of the stage and out of the studio and keeps going***

*Jynx and Icing follow* *max comes out*

Max: GAZZY, Bed Now! *points back stage*

*gazzy runs back stage and does home*

Max: *looks at Reaper* I'm gonna kill her. which way did she go?

Reaper: out the door and to the left and keep going. you should find her soon.

Max: thanks *runs after Weirdo*

Reaper: oookay. anyway Weirdo is not James Patterson, it she was she wouldn't have bright red nails. and on with the story. *walks off stage*

~Weirdo~is~terrified~of~Max~

chapter 10: Something about clothes

(BTW, they've been at the house for a week)

(O's POV)

we were all watching tv (we got cable) when Henry walked in. i read his mind and stood up.

"yes, I can come with you," i say.

"ok,"

we walked upstairs and headed for the room dr. m was staying in, she was out right now. she went grocery shopping and to go visit Ella. we walk in and he turns on the light. i see like four boxes sitting in the corner.

"so, i talked to Hayly and she said that you, Nudge, Max, and Angel can split up all of her old clothes. she may have been small enough, so you may be able to fit her pants. we'll carry them down, you carry these and ill carry down my boxes."

i grab and stack all of the boxes and i use my telekinesis to carry them all down. in like two minutes me and Henry are back in the living room. the rest of the flock sees us and we get questioning glances.

"they're boxes of me and Hayly's old clothes. all the boys are too go through and sort all of my boxes and all of the girls do the same," henry says, putting down his boxes.

they all stand up and come over, i dump out the boxes i'm carrying all over the floor. Max walks over and picks up a pair of jeans, they're size 0.

"i think these will only fit Onyx," Max says.

i laugh. and i get stares.

"what?"

"it's the first time we've ever heard you laugh," nudge says.

"you have a pretty laugh." Angel says.

i feel like i'm gonna blush so i lean down and pick up a bright pink shirt.

" Nudge, i think you'd look really great in this."

"do you, really. it's so pretty. is it ok if i have it," she says.

"yes,"me and max say at the same time, then we laugh.

we all spent like the next two hours going through clothes. enjoying ourselves while doing it.

~Max~beats~weirdo~to~a~pulp~

(four hours later)

we finished going through the clothes an hour ago. i ended up getting all of the black clothes and, believe it or not, she had a lot of black. and all of the jeans because they didn't fit anyone else, too small for Max and Nudge and too big for Angel. thus, giving me clothes. clothes that were my own. but i'm keeping the shirt i'm wearing, it's iggy's. and i claim it.

and Iggy wouldn't mind seeing as he's got new ones and he's just not the type to really care. that's one thing i love about it. my heart flutters at the though of Iggy and Love together. i'm on fang's laptop, checking his blog because i'm bored. so far there's nothing important.

i just went to turn it off when and flyboy smashes through the window. i get hit with shards of glass. i put my arms up so it doesn't get in my eyes. he tries to come for me but i jump off of my bed real fast and run out. i hit every door as i run past and shout in everyones heads to tell them it was an flyboy attack. i start to run down the stairs and pull out my wings so i could glide down. i reach the bottom and i see the flock at the ready, they were being attacked too. how did they find us, i look at my wrist. i still had the bracelet on. but then again they were supposed to be good trackers. i get to the flock and stand with them. there were like six of them. peice of cake right, wrong. one came out of the kitchen, holding Henry. then they flew up into the air and smashed through the roof, taking Henry with them.

"Henry!" i yell as they all fly away.

~weirdo~is~still~alive~

***so what'd you think? did you like it, i know it started out kinda slow but i told you action would be happening soon. oh, and if you're wandering, Max caught me, beat me up, and said that the next time i have a sugar party, Gazzy is not allowd to be invited. *sorry Gazz* but i'm fine and she's not mad anymore. and did you notice, weirdo is back to her normal weird self. yay. but anyway, thank you all for reading my loverly story. please review. *oh and Jynx and Icing survived too, Reaper just went to bed***

**reviews are like sugar to me, they make my day so much better.**

**~iggy~for~life~**


	12. Chapter 12 ch11 back to the enemy

***hey, it's weirdo. and weirdo has something shocking, i'm f-ing sick, again. so i may not be too weird this time. but anyway, i have to say something. i have devised a plan, an evil plan.**

***jynx, Reaper, and Icing stare at her, worried***

**Weirdo: you'll find out what that said plan (look up^) is later soo, iggy...**

**Iggy: disclaimer, if it has to do with maximum ride, except for onyx, henry, and the plot of this story, then weirdo does not own it. she is not james Patterson.**

**Weirdo: thank you. if i was JP wish that i could marry Iggy.**

**Iggy: what? *cheeks turn bright red***

**Weirdo: nothing, here's the story.**

***weirdo looks at iggy, gets an evil grin, and pulls out rope while laughing maniacally***

**~what's~weirdo~gonna~do~**

chapter 11: back to the enemy

(O POV)

I stare at the hole in the roof where the flyboys took henry out through. and once again i feel more tears run down my cheeks. how could those bastards take Henry. why henry? Max said that we'll go after him but she said first we had to make sure the flocks injuries, if there were any, were dealt with first.

i could understand that, but just the thought of what those, i mean THAT bastard, could be doing to him right now makes my heart hurt. Henry has been my best friend from the minute we met and i read his mind. i knew he was kind and didn't want to do what he was doing, i also knew why he was doing it. that's why i went along with it all, and his promises of getting me out one day were what kept me going. and he did get me out but they took him back.

then a sudden touch to my shoulder make me come out of my thoughts. i look over and see Iggy, he sits down right beside me.

"we'll get him back," he says.

"i know. but i'm worried," i say, fresh tears coming down.

i am not a cryer, i never have been. not even when i was a baby and going through those experiments. not one tear, but tonight i've cryed enough for a lifetime. and my heart hurt, a lot. i just wanted to kill something.

Iggy put his arm around my shoulder and my heart starts to flutter, he had something in his hand. i see what it is.

"take it, in case you need it." he says, and i took the little bomb from him.

i look at it, it's about the size of a watch without the straps. actually, i think it was a watch without the straps.

"thanks." i say and try to wipe the tears.

"you're very welcome. and don't worry, we will get him back, i swear." he says, hugging me makeing my heart do flip-flops, and right away i knew he was serious

~iggy~suddenly~finds~himself~tied~up~

(H POV)

i woke up in a room. a room i recognized right away. damn, did he get the kids too. then i hear footsteps.

"my dear boy, it's lovely to see you again. how's that sister of yours. her childs what now, one." he says.

"i'm not your boy, and i swear to god if you lay one hand on Hayly or Maggie's head i'll shove your teeth so far down your throat you'll pray for death." i say, letting my anger come through.

"now, now, not so touchy. i didn't touch any of them. but you should not have betrayed me. because you have sealed your own fate." he says.

"i don't care what you do, i'm not afraid of you and i never was. oh, and you'll never find Hayly. Never." i say, wanting to rip out his throat.

i have never felt so much anger before. but right now looking at the man that caused my mother's, my step-father's, and my not even born yet little brother's deaths. and all of Onyx's pain and suffering. My real father, Jackson Gilbert.

"what the (insert choice swear word here) do you want with me."

"isn't that obvious, i want you to be my successor, the one who carries on my work after my death."

"do you honestly think that i would ever do that. when you die it will do the world a favor."

i could see the anger in his eyes but his voice stayed cool,

"oh, but you wouldn't want Onyx to be punished for your actions, now would you." he says, and flips a switch on a tv i just now realized was there.

i could see her perfectly clear, Onyx, in a dog crate. just sitting there, slumped, like they did something to her. i can see her face, it has terror written all over it. but how, i don't remember them grabbing her. but then again i only remember hitting the roof.

"now would you want your precious freak to die because you wouldn't follow in my footsteps?" he asks, a hint of a smile in his voice.

i tried and failed to look away from the screen. i knew right then what my choice would be. i would follow him, but only for Onyx, until i could get her out of here again.

"fine, i'll follow you, but don't hurt her anymore. i'll do what ever you say, just don't hurt her again." i say.

and with that he turns off the screen and looks at me,

"it's a deal."

i may hate this man, but i know he always keeps his word. (huh, truthful maniac... must be the cold) i grabbed his outstretched hand and with that i was now the understudy to Dr. Jackson Gilbert, loony doctor of all things maniacle.

~weirdo~smiles~

***so did you like it. i hope it was good. sorry for the cliffy but i am really tired. and i'm hoping to start another fanfic. but about my lovley plan (read the split lines above^) I have kidnapped Iggy, he is mine. MINE!**

***weirdo looks at Iggy with a develish smile***

**Iggy: let me go!**

***weirdo unties him***

**Iggy: what was the point of the ropes?**

**Weirdo: so you couldn't get away while Jynx, Reaper, and Icing made the room escape proof.**

**Iggy: you know i can pick locks right?**

**Weirdo: yes, i thought of that, there are no locks. **

**Iggy: then how did you guys do it?**

**Jynx: we padlocked every door with like eight key pad locks and like 12 code ones that all have different codes. no escaping for you.**

**Weirdo: , you're mine! *continues maniacly laughing***

**Iggy: *gulp***

***weirdo stops maniacly laughing***

**Weirdo: thank you for reading, and sorry iggy fan girls but i kidnapped him. but you can come visit anytime. please review.**

**reviews are like sugar to me, they make my day so much better!**

**~iggy~for~life**


	13. Chapter 13 ch 12 super soldier program

*** hello, hello Weirdo is here. and Iggy. whom i hav officially kidnapped. he is mine. and there is no escape for him. mwuahahaha. ok, back to normal, ok as normal as i get, so yes, i am sick, but i do feel a whole lot better. i want to hug thee person who invented ibprofen. *huggles the person***

**Iggy: you don't even know who the person is.**

**Weirdo: so, it's a fanfic, i can do what i want.**

**Iggy: whatever.**

**Weirdo: go sulk in your corner. **

***iggy goes back to the corner***

**Weido: so i is home sick today and i am absoulutely bored. so i shall update all of my fics with mee new prisoner. there are now four fanfics that i am writing. and i have some business to take care of, i am having a vote. the question is What should Iggy and Onyx's couple name be? i have a few choices and i need you to vote on the one ya'll like. here are the choices:**

**Igyx**

**Ongy**

**Onig**

**Oggy**

**Ignyxy**

**there now please, please choose. **

**Iggy: what?**

**Weirdo: you're not a part of this.**

**Iggy: how am i not? it's my couple name.**

**Onyx: mine too. we should be the ones to choose.**

**Weirdo: so choose.**

**Iggy: ...**

**Onyx: ...**

**Weirdo: that's what i thought. so are you ok with other people choosing?**

**Both: yes, we beg of you, please choose.**

**Weirdo: ok, so before this authors note gets longer than the chappie, Onyx...**

**Onyx: disclaimer anything maximum ride, except the plot of this story, does not belong to Weirdo, she is not JP.**

**Weirdo: if i was i wouldn't have a hot pink cell phone cover. (btw, i'm not a girly-girl. i just like hot pink) here's the story.**

**~sqigglemuffin~**

Chapter 12: super soldier program

(H POV)

i follow Dr. Jackass (because i refuse to call him my father) down the corridor. the corridor i recognize. it's where Onyx was and is now being kept. he said i could see her. but there was a glint in his eye that i did not trust.

we get to a door and he slides it open to reveal cages, two were obviously occupied. but they were occupied by what i didn't expect. i stared at the cages, utterly shocked.

~bananagrape~

(I POV)

i listen to Onyx's shuddery breathing. she just got done crying, again. Max just finished wrapping Onyx's arm. apparently she got cut by glass and didn't even realise it.

"alright, it's time to move. we need to make sure we are prepared. back packs, now." max commands.

so everyone, except Onyx and I, rush to go grab backpacks. i didn't want to leave her. i hug her closer to me and listen to her breathing. it's a little calmer now, with the hope that we were finally going to get Henry. i never actually realised how close those two were.

"thank you, Iggy." she says and i feel her lips on mine.

~ooooooooooo~

(O POV)

i can't believe i just did that. i mean we have Henry to save and i Kiss Iggy. i mean litterally KISS IGGY! i just look at him, waiting for a reaction.

"uh, umm..." is all he said.

"yea." i say.

i read his thoughts, they're all frazzled. i know now isn't the time but i actually giggled.

"thank you for making me feel better."

"anytime." he says, returning to normal.

"ok, time to move out." max says.

me and iggy jump a little but we stand up. finally.

~flaggerdoodlelabob~

(H POV)

i stare at the cages.

"aren't they just lovely?" Dr. Dirtbag asks.

i don't know how to react to it. i continue to stare and they stare right back.

"how could you..." i ask, not funishing.

for what was staring at me was, Onyx and a boy Onyx. litterally, looks and all.

"meet subjects 7.2 and 7.3." dr. dirtbag says.

~something~random~

(F POV)

i saw it. i saw Onyx and Iggy kiss. this is what i'm thinking as we soar through the sky. i mean i knew they liked eachother*thanks to a mind reading seven year old* but they kissed. i don't know if it's a brotherly thing but, i feel like pounding Iggy's face in.

"_but it's not his fault." i hear in my head._

_"i know. but still..."_

_"no but stills. she kissed him. and they both enjoyed it. face it fang, it was bound to happen. wanna talk about you and Max..."_

_"shut up, i get it. stay out of my brain." i say, cutting her off._

you definetly gotta hate it when a seven year speaks the truth to you.

~randommonium135~lovests~juu~

*** did you enjoy. for some reason i just don't feel like this chapter is... fullfilling. sorry there's not much action but i honestly have no clue where this one came from. i think my stories writing itself. whatever, but hopefully action shall be in the next chappie. i had to get some...*whatever Iggy and Onyx's couples name will be* into the story, oooh and some brotherly love. sorry if my Fang doesn't seem like JP's Fang, i'm just not very good at silent types, so i is tryin mee best. and even a quiet brother would feel this way about his sister kissing. i know my big bro would. **

**Iggy: *blushes***

**Onyx: *blushes***

**Weirdo: aww, it's romance. Onyx, you're lucky you're made out of my imagination otherwise i would be imagining your death right now.**

**Onyx and Iggy: *take like four steps back***

**Weirdo: no worries, i allow you to be with Iggy.**

**Jynx: you're scary sometimes. you know that?**

**Weirdo: i do know that. and i'm proud of it. wait, how did you get in.**

**Jynx: it's a fanfic, i can do anything.**

**Weirdo: true. **

**i hope you enjoyed reading the story and yet another epically random story from the mind of Weirdo. Thank you for reading. please review.**

**reviews are like sugar to me, they make my day so much better.**

**~iggy~for~life~**


	14. Chapter 14 ch 13 shocker

*** Weirdo: i'm only saying this really fast. then Jynx will take over, it's importanr. Everyone ready?**

**Everyone: HAPPY BIRTHDAY ISAIAH!**

**Weirdo: he is my wonderful nephew who turned one today! Happy special day little man. Now to my homework.**

**Jynx: so anyway, i'm Jynx, as you know. i've never actually been a main person on here. so Weirdo let me take control today because she has make-up homework for missing school yesterday.**

**Weirdo: *in backround* Damn, homework! Iggy do it!**

**Iggy: *in backround* I'm blind.**

**Weirdo: *in backround* -sigh- fine, i'll do it myself.**

**Jynx: as you can see, well hear, she really hates homework. and that's why i told her not to miss school.**

**Weirdo: *standing right behind Jynx* for the record, i was sick. *goes back to homework***

**Jynx: anyway *changing the subject* i have a plan. i devised it after Weirdo kidnapped Iggy. and it' a great plan *holds up frying pan* but before this gets longer than the chappie, Angel...**

**Angel: disclaimer: Weirdo is not JP so Max Ride does not belong to her.**

**Weirdo: *in backround* -sighs- sadly...**

**Jynx; so here's the story.**

**~devises~hehehee~**

chapter 13: shocker

(H POV)

"meet sbjects 7.2 and 7.3." dr. dirtbag says.

i just stare at the two teens in the cages. it was uncanny how much they looked like Onyx. wait a minute. i look closer at the irl, it's the "onyx" i saw on the screen. i had been tricked.

"how could you?" i ask .

"how could i what?" he says with an innocent look on his face.

i just stare at him.

"you're a psycho." i say.

he leans down, close to the girl's face. she slides back and i see that she has wings too.

"don't you love my little pets? they're actually my successes. the first one was actually a failure. she wasn't... obediant enough." he says, unlatching the cage.

just then i was filled with even more anger than i already had. i wanted to rip his throat out. but i stayed where i was. then he pulled out a box. it was little and black and it had a button on it.

i didn't know what it was. but i soon found out. it was a control box.

"get out of the cage." dr. psycho commanded into it.

and almost instantly the fear went out of both of the teens eyes, in fact there was no expressions. just blank stares. then they climbed out of the cages amd stood stock still, like two soldiers.

"good,good. did you like the demonstration?" he says, looking at me.

i didn't know what to say. i was utterly shocked. he got the chips to work. i just kept staing.

"no answer. that must mean you loved it. one day they'll be all yours." he said while pushing the two teens back in the cages.

no, i didn't enjoy it. not one bit. it was then that i vowed, i would get them out of here.

~spidermonkey~

(O POV)

i was worried. Henry had been at the school for a whole day. we were taking a beak in a cave. iggy and i were sitting at the edge looking out at the rising sun. we were holding hands. i really missed henry.

i didn't want to take a break but, i had to admit, all of us were pooped. i mean we flew for five hours straight. we were starting to drop. i was pretty tired myself but problem was, i could't sleep. my adrenaline was still pumping.

just imagining what could be happening to him. it was torture.

"are you ready to lay down?" iggy asked, sounding kinda concerned.

i read his mind.

"ig, i'm fine. and yes i'm ready to lay down." i say.

we lay down on the hard ground, using our bookbags as pillows. i close my eyes, knowing that i wouldn't be goin to sleep.

~lala~

*** Iggy: so did you enjoy it? Yea, i'm doing this one cuz Weirdo is doing homework and Jynx mysteriously disappeared.**

***Jynx walks in, Iggy hears dragging noises***

**Onyx: Jynx, what did you do?**

**Jynx: *still holding frying pan* What does it look like? I kidnapped Fang.**

**Weirdo: *looks up from homework* You did what now?**

**Iggy: What?**

**Jynx: I. Kidnapped. Fang!**

**Weirdo: *stares for a minute* ok, just don't kill him and please don't hit him with the pan again. *continues doing homework***

**Iggy and Onyx: Great...**

**Onyx: soon Max will come and kill you guys.**

**Jynx: not if we keep her little bird boys safe and uninjured *looks at Fang* ok, so if we don't injure them more.**

**Iggy: so we have have two crazy kidnappers now. *facepalm* whatever, i'm suddenly worn out. thankyou for reading. please review.***

**reviews are like sugar to me, they make my day so much better.**

**~iggy~for~life~**


	15. Chapter 15 ch 14 the escape

*** Well i'm back after like 2 friggin' weeks. and now here's my explanation, i had homework and then all last week I had a damn biology project, I had to turn it in today and I don't know what I got yet. but it's done. so I am back and I'll hopefully, be updating regularly again. I'll try, that's all I can promise. So instead of going into a long A/N, i'll just give you the story.**

**Iggy: wow, not much to say today. anyway Maximum Ride is not Weirdo's, so now you're well informed.**

***~forever~***

chapter 14: the escape

(Henry's POV)

I sneak out into the hallway, looking from side to side to make sure noone was around. There wasn't, good. I walk straight down the hall and turn a corner. I scoped out this entire place and i have it commited to memory, one good thing about me, my idetic memory.

there's no camera in this hall, so i lean down, taking one last look around to make sure noone was coming, and put down the little, white box i was carrying. I flip the switch and, though it made no sound, I knew all the cameras would be disrupted. Another good thing, I'm a tech genious.

So with the cameras taken care of, I figured I had about ten minutes before they realised that there was really something wrong. I go to the door that leads to the cages, time to help those kids escape.

*~Good~Enough~Evanescence~*

(M's POV)

"Ok, everyone, we clear on the plan?" I ask, looking at the faces of my flock.

Everyone shakes their heads yes, too scared to speak, even Nudge. by just looking at them, they knew it was time to move in, Onyx tapped the back of Iggy's hand four times, telling him to stick with her. We were standing right outside the school in California. We were going with Onyx's plan, apparently that girl can also go through stuff too, and take people with her. So that's how we were getting in.

" Ok, everyone hold onto eachother and Ig keep hold of me." Onyx says, a serious expression on her face, she looked just like Fang when she did that.

She gave me a look of... joy, i believe. then I remembered she can read my mind. It must have made her happy. but that joy lasted only a second, it went back to being serious and tired. Did she not sleep at all?

I grabbed ahold of Angel and then grabbed Fang's hand in mine. we were standing in a line, it went: Onyx, Iggy, Nudge, Gaz, Fang, Me, then Angel. I thought it was going to hurt but before I knew it, we were inside. We waited for what felt like forever and realised that noone was coming. Hmm... something was going on, but I thought better of it and went up to Onyx.

" So what's the plan now?" I ask Onyx, I was letting her lead this one. she looked way to serious.

" We go to sector thirteen." she said, a look of terror coming over her face.

Whatever this place was it must have been serious.

_" It is," I hear in my mind, " it's where i was held."_

Did not expect that one.

*~tourniquit~Evanescense~*

(H's POV)

I get to sector thirteen, it's where the Onyx clones were being held. I open the door, more like hack the code, and walk in. There was just enough light from the dim lamp to see them. they were asleep, i kinda felt bad about waking them. But it had to be done.

I walk over to the cages and they were instantly awake, they reacted just like Onyx did.

" Don't worry. I'm getting you out of here." I say, working on the lock.

" Yo...you mean out... out of here. like outside?" the boy asks.

" Yea, shhh." I say to him, and finally get the lock done.

I reach down my hand and the boy grabs it to get out of the cage, apparently trusting me instantly. Then I remembered, they were just like Onyx, right. Could they also read minds.

_" Yes, we can." the girl says in my head, she sounded like Onyx too. the boy sounded like Fang._

_ " Good, then you know." I say._

_ " Yes."_

And just like that the little chat was over. I help the girl out and look at them. They were white as brand new sheets and as thin as Onyx.

" what about the chips?" the boy asks.

I pull out the little box and smash it. He gave me a look of relief. They looked tired, it was time to move. We got to the door and were in for something unexpected.

*~sacred~bliss~*

(O's POV)

We get to the area where sector 13 is located. It sent chills down my spine. I wanted to cower in a corner and just lay there. The memories flashed through my mind at a supersonic rate, it was Iggy's hand in mine that kept me from freaking out. We turned the corner and i saw the door. I walked over to it and opened it, nothing, it was empty.

I walked up to another and soon everyone else, but Iggy, were opening doors. I avoided the one with a number seven on it, I couldn't help it. That was where i was kept for 15 years. but soon all the doors were opened but that one. So I took a deep breath and slowly crept up to it, gingerly grabbing the handle like it was poisoned.

I opened the door and came face to face with, Henry and two kids that looks just like me. I just stared. Was this a trick, or was it really him. I read his thoughts and sure enough, it was.

" Onyx?" he asked me, in disbelief.

I didn't say a word I just hugged him. He was my best friend and I thought I'd lost him, but here her was.

" you snuck back in?" He asked me.

" Yea, I'm sorry, i couldn't let him hurt you anymore." I say, finally letting him go.

Iggy perked up beside me,

"you might want to finish the happy meeting later. someone's coming.

" Let's go," Max says and we turn to go but he was here.

" So, my lovley first has returned to me. How touching. I've missed you." Dr. Gilbert the psycho scientist says.

All I felt was dread from all of the flock, Henry, and the two mysterious teens. We were doomed.

*** so did you enjoy, sorry about the cliffy. You didn't expect me to just let them get out without a hitch did you? Can't wait to find out what happens, huh? well come back for the next chapter to find out what happens. thank you for reading and please review. I really do promise to try and update more on time. and I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**Iggy and Onyx's couple name has been chosen...**

**The winner is...**

**Awww the suspence...**

**The winner is...**

**IGNYXY!**

**there you have it. thank you for reading and please please review. reviews give me the motivation to write the next chapter.**

**reviews are like sugar to me, they make my day so much better**

*** and I don't own the songs i wrote down up in the story***

**~iggy~for~life~**


	16. Chapter 16 ch 15 home at last

***** sooo, here's the next chapter. this one is the last chapter of this story. but do not fret it will continue. *explained at bottom***

**Iggy: you mean this is the last chapter?**

**Weirdo: yes, Iggy, I just said that. but no worries, there'll be a continuation story that takes place after this one, k.**

**Iggy: ok, what ever.**

**Weirdo: oh great, now I got mr. mopey instead of mr. sarcastic-pyro. but anyway disclaimer, maximum ride does not belong to me, but i wish with all my heart it did.**

**~*sacred*~**

chapter 15: home at last

(F's POV)

As soon as the whitecoat says that I see Onyx, Henry, and the two other kids that oddly looked like Onyx and I all get faces of dread. And it made me wonder what this man had done.

_" He's the man that created me, Fang. Me and the clones. He's Henry's father." Onyx says, in my head._

_ " What?" I sputter back, surprised._

I got nothing in return. I took a cautious step in front of Onyx at the same time that Iggy did.

" it's useless to try and protect them, they'll always come back to me." the weirdo doctor said.

"I don't care how useless you think it is, we will get them out of here. And you won't do a thing to stop it." Max and I nearly screams at him.

" oh and how are you going to stop me? Huh?" he asks, as a bunch of flyboys pile into the hall.

I look at Onyx and Henry and The clones, they all looked absolutely frozen with terror and there looked to be about 20 flyboys. We were gonna have to do some extreme fighting.

" Get them, but leave the clones alive, kill the faulty one and the rest of them." Dr. Weird says, and the flyboys came forward towards us.

The realization that they may die snapped henry and Onyx out of their trances and we all got into our fighting stances. the worst part was, the flyboys also had guns.

~*sacred*~

*W's POV*

It hit me like a stone, we may die. And these damn stupid robots had guns too. There was no way I was letting them kill us. we all got into our fighting stances. and I just got this feeling that the one to the farthest left was gonna shoot and I was prepared.

It shot and I knew exactly where it was gonna go, so I managed to swerve around it and push Gazzy and Angel out of the way before it hit, missing all of us by like and inch. Then I crystalize my fist and smash it into the same flyboy. and now we were all fighting, except the other me's they just looked utterly terrifyed.

Then i saw one going up to them and I threw it backwards with my teleconesis. Fang sees it and smashes it, it falls apart. Then i grab the other me's and make them duck. I see Dr. Gilbert in the middle of the chaos, fighting with Henry. I run right into the middle of the battle and send The whitecoat back a little with my teleconesis, but he's always some how known how to stop it.

Then I dodge his attack and go to kick him just when Henry does, he blocks them both. Damn, this'll be harder than I thought.

~*sacred*~

*W clone-boy POV*

I sat it the hunched down place that the original us put us in. I wanted to fight but I was just too terrifyed. But we watched the real us, she was awesome. it made me wander if we could fight like that. Then I see the rest of them fighting too. they were fighting the flyboys.

How could they be so brave? Right now my only worries were keeping my sister alive.

~*sacred*~

* Henry's POV *

I swing a punch at him and manage to get him right in the face. He staggers back a little but he's otherwise unfased. BUt while he's distracted Onyx kicks kicks him in the place downstairs. His face turns bright red as he tries not to fall over. I take the distraction and knee him in the gut.

Then he's flying up in the air and I look over at Onyx, her eyes are pitch black, no white at all. This was not good. Then I see Dr. Gilbert's face and see that it's starting to turn red, I know what she was doing, she was making a concussion pump inside of him. I was debating on whether or not to stop her when she was smacked by a flyboys flying arm.

She staggers a bit and Dr. jackass hits the ground, gasping for breath. she shakes her head and almost falls over but I catch her. She gave me the look and I shook my head, knowing her question: Did it happen again?

You see along with her supersoldier powers she can activate this hidden part of her brain, it gives her ultimate power but she can't stop it and half the time doesn't know who she's doing it too. It activates when she's severely pissed.

I see Dr. Jackass laying on the floor then look around, all the flyboys were down.

" Everyone ok?" max asks.

~*sacred*~

" Everyone ok?" I ask.

" Yea." Nudge says.

Then I get yeas and oks from everyone else too.

" Good, cuz we have to get out of her like, yesterday." Iggy says.

" Ok, move out and stick together." I say and everyone shakes their heads.

I look at Onyx, she was holding ig's hand helping up the other hers. I saw what she did with that kooky doctor, it kind of scared me, then I remembered, she heard it.

_" shit." I thought._

_ " It's ok. It scares me too. I can't stop it when it happens. I promise i'll explain to everyone later." she replies to everyone._

I look at my flock,

" ok, let's get out of here." I says.

And we all get out of the school and steal a car and go and we don't stop for anything.

~*sacred*~

Epilouge

(O's POV)

so we didn't have to leave out new home after all. We could stay. Henry made some kind of sheild that protected the house and made it like we weren't even there. no radar could even pick us up. It's been two weeks since all that happened.

And I explained to them my little secret on the way home. I have some hidden power in my mind that I can't control. but none of them were mad.

Oh yea and those two other me's, they ended up being clones of me, one got messed up. they have powers just like me but the girl, we call her Eve, was sick. but she's better now and she can't talk. the boy was a little older, we call him Etan, they both went to live with dr. Martinez and Ella at their house.

And I got to meet Total and Akila. Apparently they were on a vacation or something like that. but their back now and Total wanted every detail of what he missed, seeing as Henry or I wasn't here when he left.

Henry and I are still staying with the flock, they wouldn't let us leave even if we wanted to.

Oh yea, and remember that little thing with my hair? Well, I got it cut to the middle of my back, I was ready to part with it, though I still wear it up.

All I can say about this whole thing is, I'm glad I met the flock, I'm glad I found the twin I never knew, I'm glad I found someone who loves me and I love right back, and I'm glad I found a family.

I was sitting on the roof, contemplating all of this when Iggy came up.

" whatcha doing out here all alone?" he asks, knowing it was me.

" I was just thinking." I say back.

" About what?" he asks.

" Everything. Escaping, finding the flock, discovering I have a true brother, having Henry, having a family, and Having... You." I say.

He just tries to look at me for a second. then says,

" Yea, i'm glad that I have you too."

and then I leaned my head up a bit and I kissed him. it went on for like two minutes and it made my heart flutter and Iggy's too *mind reader*. I was glad. And I loved him. When we finally separated we were catching our breath.

_" i love you." I say in his head._

_ " I love you too." I hear back._

And we sat in silence, holding hands, enjoying the feeling of right now.

*** well that's the end of A maximum ride story. I'm actually really emotional about finishing this but there'll be another story that continues from this one, so do not fret, it's not truly the end. thank you for reading and if you enjoyed this one please read the next one too. **

**Iggy: she really finished it.**

**Onyx: she really finished it.**

**Weirdo: shut up. it's not truly the end.**

**Thankyou for reading and please review and please read the continuation story to this one***

**reviews make my days fill up with happy clouds and rainbows**

***iggy*for*life***


	17. Chapter 17

*** Hello it's just me. no chapter I ended it already. But I'm here to express that there will be a continuation story from this one. I have to majorly express that. **

**Iggy: so come back and read more of the epic lives of the bird kids.**

**Weirdo: yes please do. and look for the story by me called ****a maximum ride story: the chips. **** this is what the continuation story will be called. Thank you so much. ***


End file.
